<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Seem More Serious by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812615">You Seem More Serious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars'>ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Warriors, Not Diplomats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura being a diplomat, Background Plance (it's minor but it's definitely there), Diplomacy, Party, Politics, Politics (kinda), Voltron Coalition, What you wear affects what people think of you (unfortunately)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura put on this silly, "nerdy" outfit to get Pidge into a skirt. Hopefully it won't backfire on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Warriors, Not Diplomats [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Seem More Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Princess Allura!”</p><p>Allura turned around to see the Ebenaki King, Perjherald, bowing to her. Hoping she didn’t look too ridiculous in her quote-unquote “nerdy” outfit, Allura bowed back.</p><p>Allura did find the outfit Pidge had forced her into quite comfortable, but she knew it looked ridiculous. She tried not to regret it, though. It had been worth it to get Pidge into a dress, and to hopefully help Lance and Pidge figure their relationship out.</p><p>“King Perjherald. It’s wonderful to meet you.”</p><p>“I’ve heard a lot about you, the new blue paladin. You’re quite a hero.”</p><p>She shrugged. “Well, yes. I’m proud to help the universe any way I can. But the true heroes are the other paladins, the planets that have joined the Coalition, and the ones we have lost.”</p><p>“The ones you’ve lost?”</p><p>“We lost the black paladin a few movements back,” Allura said quietly. “Keith—that is, the red paladin—stepped up to replace him, but we are still in mourning.” She tried to brighten, but it wasn’t easy to project joy when she was still thinking of Shiro. “Fortunately, the Voltron Coalition has been a great help.”</p><p>“Yes.” Perjherald looked like he knew exactly where she was going with this—which wasn’t surprising. He was a politician. “Perhaps we should discuss your offer outside, away from any prying eyes and spying ears?”</p><p>It was an interesting request, but one Allura couldn’t turn down. They walked out onto one of the balconies, under the stars and away from the pulsing lights of the Ebenaki castle. Alllura could see two figures talking on one of the other balconies—a small one in green and purple, and a taller one in blue and black. Their conversation looked awkward, but it was strained by emotion, not unfriendliness.</p><p>Perjherald stared at her in silence. She frowned as the silence extended, longer and longer. She knew that when someone wasn’t talking, they were waiting for you to talk—so it was usually a good idea to not talk—but Perjherald didn’t look like he was baiting her. After a moment, she realized what he was doing: staring at her outfit.</p><p>She blushed. How could she explain the outfit in a way that worked to her advantage? She couldn’t, really. It had been a stupid idea, focused only on making her and Pidge happier and not on the universe. “Oh, I’m sorry about the outfit. I understand  if you don’t think this is serious enough for a reception. You see, my friend and I made a— Well, we had an agreement, and— I wouldn’t normally wear this,” she finished quietly. “I know it’s not a very respectful outfit, but really, I usually—”</p><p>“No, Princess,” Perjherald cut her off. “It looks more like our formal dress than your usual uniform or dress does. It makes you seem more serious.”</p><p>“Oh. Really?” Now that she thought about it, most of the Ebenaki had been wearing gilded shorts and vests. She had blocked it out of her mind so well, out of respect for them, that she had hardly noticed. How fortunate. She never would’ve expected this joke with Pidge to work in her favor.  “Why were you . . . what were you looking at, then?”</p><p>“You just look much better fed than most of my people,” Perjherald said, staring out into the blackness of the night sky, afraid to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“My planet is overpopulated and the population is very malnourished. We . . . we need . . .” He sighed. “We need food. And we’ll do anything if you can help feed us.”</p><p>“And we can give you that support,” Allura said. “There are plenty of planets that are part of the Coalition with good agriculture. It’s part of the agreement—you help us fight this war, and we help you live without the Galra. We would’ve offered that even if you didn’t ask.”</p><p>“Then we’ll join,” Perjherald said immediately. “We’ll join.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” Allura smiled. As they returned to the lights of the castle, she stole a look at the two figures on the neighboring balcony. They were close together—embracing, perhaps, or if she could cast a guess, kissing. The dress and suit were gone, the two of them back to their unattractive paladin uniforms. </p><p>Perhaps there was less to appearances than it appeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand this series is over. Finally. This is not my best work.</p><p>I do like the message, though. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday . . .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>